1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panels and enclosures, and, more particularly, is directed toward acoustic panels and acoustic enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular acoustic panel assemblies are well known for providing sound absorbing enclosures for noise making devices such as computer printers. Generally, manufacturers of such enclosures provide universal enclosures which have sound absorbing material on the interior walls. Due to the various printer configurations, each printer is characterized by unique noise frequencies as well as particular noise levels. Universal enclosures are not tailored to reduce specific noise frequencies associated with specific computer printers. Accordingly, when modifications are made to the enclosure to provide a paper feeding slot, for example, the sound absorbing properties of the enclosure decreases with a resulting increase in noise level. A need has arisen for an improved acoustic panel and enclosure for noise generating devices such as computer printers.